magic_kaitofandomcom-20200214-history
Ginzo Nakamori
known in the Funimation dub as Mace Fuller, is a character in the manga franchise Magic Kaito, as well as the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Nakamori is an inspector for the Tokyo district. He currently spends time on fraud cases, but spends most of his time and energy on the squad that is hell-bent on capturing Kaitou Kid. Biography Nakamori has been dealing with Kaitou Kid ever since he first joined the police force, not knowing that he has been dealing with the original Kaitou Kid, Toichi Kuroba, and the new Kaitou Kid, Toichi's son Kaito Kuroba, who is best friends and the romantic interest of his daughter Aoko Nakamori. Nakamori used to be a homicide police inspector, but gave that up to focus his time more on Kid. Personality Nakamori has a fiery and boisterous personality, always yelling to direct his officers and losing his cool when one of his plans goes awry. Nakamori is extremely self confident. He is usually very self-assured his plans will work and cackles madly to himself at the thought of Kaitou Kid being caught in them. His many failures don't stop him from proudly declaring on live news broadcasts he will surely nab the Kid next time. Nakamori's experience in chasing Kid is balanced by his impulsivity which is his downfall. After a surprise, Nakamori is typically drawn into chasing a Kaitou Kid dummy or shutting off the defensive measures instead of wisely making sure that Kaitou Kid isn't still on the scene or only pretending to have bypassed security (which is often really the case). Though a dedicated and capable police officer, Nakamori is always outsmarted by Kid, and even when he captures Kid, Kid somehow finds a way to escape. Nakamori doesn't like asking for help, but heavily appreciates the work of Conan Edogawa, who often lends him a hand in trying to outsmart and capture the Kid. All of the Kid's cases that involved Conan, end with the Kid giving back the treasure that he robs. Despite his intense dislike for Kid, Nakamori respects his rival's personality and sense of honor, willingly acknowledging that murder or similar capital crimes are completely out of the question for Kid. He becomes depressed and worried when Kid doesn't send out notices in a while because it means he has nothing to do; the return of Kaitou Kid pleased him greatly. Relationships * Aoko Nakamori ::His daughter, Aoko sometimes brings lunch for him. Her dad is always so busy working on Kaitou Kid cases more than spending time with his daughter. * Saguru Hakuba ::Nakamori doesn't want Hakuba to take the credit of capturing Kid. Etymology Like other characters in Magic Kaito, Nakamori's name contains a color. The "gin" in Nakamori's first name means "silver". Trivia *Nakamori can be compared to Inspector Zenigata from Lupin the 3rd. Like Nakamori, Zenigata focuses his whole sole career around chasing a master thief of a renown lineage (Arsène Lupin III). Both are respected officers of the law, both are talented enough to keep up with and challenge their target, and both respect their targets despite their opposing positions of the law. Unlike Zenigata though, Nakamori seems more content on finally arresting Kid once and for all, while Zenigata has gone crazy during times Lupin was in jail (once intentionally staying there longer just to push Zenigata's buttons). It seems while Nakamori wants to arrest Kid based on his beliefs of the law, Zenigata's pursuit of Lupin has gone to the point of that is what he wants to do his whole life. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:Japanese Police Force